Grojband: The Price can't be paid
by carlo.murphy.1
Summary: "Sometimes you gotta pick up a gun and shoot a guy just to get your point across, if you know what I mean." That's Corey's motto after he was drafted to be in Delta force when America was invaded but Corey is going to have a lot more trouble if he thinks that he'll only be fighting off invading Russians. Sequel to Grojband Love with a price. Rate T for mild gore and slight cursing.
1. Prologue

Hello my friends and fans! I hope your ready for the sequel to Grojband: Love with a Price! Now we'll see how the group survives another threat through their lives. Is this the war version? We will see, I don't wanna give it away but an old friend is coming back. Sorry that this chapter is so short and vague about what will happen soon.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

The story starts as we focus to the sleeping blue headed man on the couch. Him sleeping is peaceful and disturbing at the same time but something caused him to break in the middle of his sleep. He wakes up to see that the movie he watching ended up watching him sleep for half-an-hour.

He examined his surroundings and saw nothing that could disturb his silent slumber. He decided to investigate further. It is difficult to find something to get Corey off the couch. He found himself being pulled by his legs toward the theater by his own power.

It almost seemed that half of Corey's body was working overtime to pull himself and his lazy upper body. In the theater his investigation came to a stop to see the lovely couple. The boy Alex has done well for himself from the time you left. He now owns three companies but don't worry, I'll get to that later.

But the girl, she has resigned to be more of a home worker helping Alex with his job. Alex has finally reached 19 and Friday 18. Corey could wake the two but they looked so peaceful snugged together with Friday wrapping her arms around Alex.

Corey made sure he made the best effort to make sure they would stay asleep as he slipped into the kitchen. Looking around, the kitchen was still. A sleepy beagle puppy laid on the floor just waiting for a passerby to hand him a treat. The smart dog detected Corey's presence and stood up sort of saluting.

Corey knew that Friday taught him that trick and ever since he could get a treat any time he wanted. Corey constantly tried to stare down the dog but he just couldn't resist the cuteness and gave into the temptation.

Due to the treat, and the fact that Corey toke some more with him, the dog followed. Corey continued his search for his disturbance to the indoor pool. The water was still and the room was quiet but Corey broke the piece by tossing the treat into the pool. The beagle (dove the name Pretzel) jumped in after it leaving Corey's presence.

The search went upstairs. The hallway lined with bedrooms with three on each side gave Corey many options to chose which one he would pick first. But Corey decided to check the balcony first. He heard a conversation on the other side of two individuals taking to each other.

The voices recognizable, they belonged to Mina and Trina. They have made up for their differences from since you left and restored their friendship and have become best friends again.

It's a big jump from being hunted down by Trina everyday of week to spend casual time drinking tea and admiring the views. Trina, she's fine (Still obsessed with the color pink but fine!). Since she got her help after the coma she's been pleasant to be around. For most of you out there who's wondering what I'm talking about I'll explain.

Before, when Mina and Nick Mallory just got together Trina snapped and went crazy. Constantly wanting Mina dead she had a hit man to kill her and anyone who got in the way and when he couldn't do it, she did and fail just as he did. Surprisingly, the hit man was Alex's father.

But there's no use for me to go into that, I'll be writing my story all over again. Anyway, Corey peaked into the door that lead to the large balcony. It held lounge chairs and was large enough for everyone in the family to have a camp out. Corey smiled to himself thinking that they were once bitter enemies but now just best friends.

It's surprising how events can change like that. Corey decided to leave them to their bonding and continue to search the house. But the investigation is coming to an end.

Corey thought of the red headed girl he loved and knew that was the only thing that could have disturbed him. Corey slowly opened the door making sure he wouldn't disturb her, whatever she was doing. Corey carefulness paid off because he found his wife sleeping.

She needs her rest, she is eight months pregnant. Corey looked at her and smiled at himself knowing he'll become a father soon and softly touched her stomach.

He left the room and only wondered how can anything go wrong. Everything felt right about the world, life was good, painless and trouble free. But that's only today. What will happen tomorrow will shock and scar everyone. In this family, there are boundaries everyone will pass to protect each other.

Some may say that even dying isn't crossing this imaginary line but is killing another too far?

* * *

Me: Whoa, vague and mysterious. I'm good!

Corey: What are you going to do with us?!

Me: You'll see Corey, you'll see. Would you like to do the disclaimer Kon?

Kon: Sure! D'Carlo DOES NOT own Grojband, Grojband products and the Grojband storyline only the characters he created he owns and Grojband: The Price can't be paid storyline.


	2. Let's go hunting!

**You guys impressive you know that? I have just posted this story and I have already received three reviews and four private messages. So, for your loyalty to Grojband I present to you!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Let's go hunting!**

* * *

Since Laney has gotten pregnant the gang hasn't been doing much gigs. Without her it just didn't feel right. Through the boredom Corey himself doesn't understand how he survived the last eight months.

But he had a lot of stuff to do. More like stuff he created. Every other Saturday all the boys take some spare time doing what ever they want to do.

Some times they go to the bar some times they go spear fishing! But it's Kin's turn to pick this time. All the guys gather to Kin's house. Nick, Alex, Corey, Kon all sat wondering what Kin had in store for them.

More than likely it was going to be testing one of his inventions. "Alright gentlemen today for our guys night out I decided that we'll be hunting!"

Think I'm wrong? Give it a minute. "In my new invention!" Told ya. "Sorry Kin but most of the time we help test your inventions it ends up blowing up in our face." Alex said remembering the times he was sent flying, not in a good way.

"Come on this is different! We'll be hunting in my game room!" "I've tested your game room before, not pleasant."

_Flashback_

"_Cool huh Nick?" "Kin this is awesome! I can actually be inside the video game! Wait, why is the room shaking?"_

_The room started to spark and eventually exploded sending Nick flying out the roof. Kin, just whistles and walks away._

"But I fixed the bugs! It 100% safe!" The group gave him a stare knowing that can't be the number.

"Alright 54% but it's still safe!" The group gave in and followed Kin to his invention. It was a large room that could hold the boys. At the door a blue screen asked for their palms.

They finished giving the computer their palm prints and then asked for a simulation.

"Simulation please?" It asked, Kin replied "Hunting simulation." The door opened slowly, it revealed behind it a beautiful, open field. You could see the deer from outside of the door.

"We'll guys, get in!" The boys jumped into the door. Their clothes turned into forest camouflage and in their hands were hunting weapons.

The open field calls the boys name toke about four hours before they got tired of the game. They switched to others.

War-craft, action, mystery whatever they wanted Kin had and the best part is it didn't explode! Well, not yet.

They left the game room and stumbled outside. They all locked arms and laughed knowing that was the best guys out yet. They sat down in the living room to tired to do anything.

"Do you think Kim can make us some sandwiches?" "Sorry Kon, Kim went to Core's house for a girls night out." Kon crossed his arms and slumped in the chair.

Now we all know Peaceville is located in Los Angeles (Not really, the town is fictional and in the show it doesn't tell where Peaceville is located) being the small town to live the slow and steady life.

Why I told you that? No need to worry. You'll find out in due time. Now, Nick turned the TV on to find the that a warning was being tapped across the screen.

"Kin, you didn't pay the cable again." Nick said changing the channel but the same warning was aired.

"What the heck?" Alex said noticing the message meant something of more importance than the cable being off. It read:

_Attention citizens, do not panic. The United States of America has been invaded by Russian forces. We ask all citizens too report to you nearest hospital, school, post office and another social center near you with identification. Bring only baggage for one person, stay safe and do not provoke attack._

The message frighten the boys, why would Russia invade America? And more importantly, Peaceville?

"What do we do?!" "Alright guys the last thing we want to do is to freak out! Besides, they probably won't hurt us because we're civilians."

On that note someone kicked the door to Kin's home and fired. From being so use to this (I guess Trina's attacks weren't so bad.) they reacted and flipped behind the couch dodging the bullets.

The soldier kept firing. "Yea, good advice Nick!" Kon said. From Trina's attacks it primed the boys minds to the point that they bought guns to protect themselves. They were all skilled in their marksmanship and fired with accuracy.

But when they entered Kin's digital world they left their guns in the garage in fear that one of the kids may end up touching it.

"We need to get out of here!" "More importantly, we need to get our weapons!" Kin had a plan, not a good one but it's all they had.

Kin picked up the throw pillows and knocked the soldier. It stopped him from firing and Kin kept the barrage of pillows at his head.

This gave the others time to get to the garage. "Take that and that!" Kin reached for another pillow but realized that he ran out of ammo.

"Let's call this a draw?" The man shouted something in a different language that even Kin couldn't understand. He dived into the garage and shut the door as the others blocked it with a nearby table.

They picked up their weapons and thought of their next move and quite frankly they didn't have one. "Guys what d we do?! We can't fight that guy, he has an automatic!" "We can beat him Kin, besides there's five of us and one of him!"

Corey kicked the table allowing the soldier inside but he was accompanied by a wall of bullets. Although they had to intention to kill in the pass but they never thought they would pull it off.

The man lay dead and the floor, motionless. This moved the boys, it's not everyday they actually kill someone. Alex couldn't take his emotions and he vomited on the floor.

The boys looked at the body one last time and looked at themselves knowing that there will be more and stared at him as they walked off in silence towards Kon's truck. Corey, Alex and Nick sat in the back as Kon and Kin sat in the front, Kon driving.

But just before Kon drove off got jumped from the back of the truck and back to the soldier. Corey picked up his weapon and walked back to the truck passing the window Kin sat at.

"What are you going to do with that?!" Corey simply replied "Just in case."

Kon drove slowly as they drove to the penthouse not because of traffic because of the horror show that was put on.

Skyscrapers with large holes, flames pour out as people jump out of the building. Jet aircraft flew over head giving a large roar. Behind them other aircraft flew over head dropping thousands of soldiers in the sky.

Some maybe shot down by what looks like a U.S. fighter jet causing the plane to go down in flames. This terrified the guys, they looked in silent horror to the skies.

What made this horror so great was they didn't know how they were going to find the girls. There were so many options to chose from, body bag, not breathing, captured.

This wasn't pleasant at all.

They made their way to the penthouse and found that the entrance was being guarded by two men. Automatic rifles seemed like a trend.

"How are we getting pass these guys?!" Alex asked. Corey got the gun what the soldier had and aimed.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What are you doing?!" Kon asked gripping his hair. "Just cover me?" Corey asked annoyed, it was obvious what he was going to do.

He fired and killed one, the other returned fire only hitting the truck. "Great we're getting shot at again!" "Shut it Kon! We are making a promise right now, will kill as much of these guys that we have too? Alright?!"

Kon nodded in fear of being hit and agreed. The guys got their weapons and opened fire eventually killing the guy.

They ran to the door and check inside. They fought a few more soldiers and made it to the penthouse. They kicked down the door and found the living room empty.

They quietly searched the kitchen and found nothing then they made their way to the pool. Two soldiers laid on the chairs relaxing but this time they spoke in English.

"I could get use to this life." "So can I brother so can I!" Corey walked up furious. "Sorry but you didn't pay for that!"

Corey opened fire and kill the both of them shooting one in the head. The one with the head shot fell into the pool.

It was a gory sight. Brain matter floated in the pool as it turned red. The boys stared at the dead body and only saw Corey moving forward.

They went upstairs and kicked down doors. They found the girls and the kids hiding in a closet in Friday's room.

They picked up them up and gave them hugs of relief. Kim especially because she couldn't tell Eric if daddy would come home.

Corey walked in the front aiming the weapon until they got outside. Friday held onto Alex and won't let go. They had to pass the pool, meaning they had to pass the dead bodies.

Friday screamed when she saw the bodies. Alex only reply was "Don't look okay? Don't look, it's okay."

They made it outside. They all couldn't fit inside the truck and Kon offered to get Corey's truck.

They agreed and walked towards the parking garage. As he walked he was hit in the leg. He screamed in paid as only Alex and Corey reacted the rest helped the girls and the kids get to cover.

"Kon, you okay?!" "Does look like I'm okay Corey?!" "Right let's get you to the truck." Amani screamed for her daddy and Konnie eventually loss her grip.

He ran towards her wounded father. Friday offered to get her and ran towards the little girl. By this time everyone knew where the gun fire came from, the parking garage. Well everyone accept Friday.

Alex brought Amani back and everyone got back to the truck. "I'll get the truck!" Friday screamed. The men hid behind the corner and waited for her to come close enough.

When the moment was right a soldier jumped out and grabbed Friday. The other returned fire covering their comrade.

"NO!" Alex screamed and ran into the gun fire to save Friday but it was to late and everyone knew that. When Alex ran forward Corey held him back only to stop himself from getting killed.

Corey threw him on the back of the truck and held him down. Repeating "I'm sorry."

The soldiers fired at the vehicle but Mayor Mellow came out of nowhere stopping them. "Wait please no! They have children on that truck cease fire!"

They listened only to keep their morals of not killing children. "Dear God they got Friday." Laney said shock.

"Why Corey why?! I could have saved her!" "You could have gotten yourself killed!" "I don't care! She's probably going to die now and it's all my fault! I should have fought harder!"

Alex broke down in tears. As everyone learned of the fact no one wanted to believe. They may not see Friday again.

* * *

**Me: Nice chapter, very nice chapter, could you believe I had no idea in my mind how I was going to write this? I just started typing. Anyway, review guys it keeps me typing.**


	3. D is for Delta

**Me: Hello my readers, so very exciting chapter today with the guys, you ready guys?**

**Corey: Just start the chapter, no one wants to hear your long intros.**

**Me: Well I know who's the first person to get shot today.**

**Corey: Wait what?!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: D is for Delta**

* * *

"Turn back now!" "For God's sake Alex she's gone! Besides, they're still shooting at us!" A trucks pursued the out gunned family. They fired continuously to hit the tires.

Corey constantly ducked to avoid getting himself shot and trying to hit the driver or the enemies' tires. Alex and Kin helped by firing their pistols but Nick toke the role keeping the family down.

"Anyone got any bright ideas?!" Alex said reloading. "I got one, Kon slam the breaks!" Kon did as he was told. The truck screeched to a halt.

The truck following them rammed the truck so hard that it flipped in the air three times before it hit the ground. Nick, Laney and Konnie were safe, thanks to Nick.

But not the others. The fell out and fired in mid air as they fell. Killing some of the men in the back of the truck. By this time Kin, Alex and Corey would be on the ground groaning.

Corey walked up to the fallen truck, still in pain and shot the driver as he tried to crawl out.

After finishing that Kon, Mina, Trina, Eric, Kim and Amani walked out of the truck coughing on the smoke. "Well, we're not getting out of here with the truck."

Kon looked at his favorite truck in sadness, Alex only patted him on his shoulder telling him only on the gesture that they had to go.

They ran to the nearest hospital to get out of the state and to a 'free state'. When they arrived the guards held their weapons up telling the family to put their weapons down.

"Put your weapons down or we will fire!" They immediately stopped running and dropped their weapons raising their hands. "Don't worry, we're on your side, we're Americans!" Kon said.

The American soldiers patted them all down. They emptied pockets and searched wallets looking for identification. They found Corey's ID and reconsigned who he is.

"Wait, your Corey Rifften?" "Yea and this is my family." "Wow, my little girls listens to your songs! I think you might know Katie and Allie?"

Corey was shocked to know his longest and most loyal fans' father was right in front of him. But where are the two groupies?

"So where are the two loyal fans?" "They're inside, you should get inside the next evacuation convoy is coming in 10 minutes."

They thanked the soldiers and walked inside. Chaos greeted them and it didn't have a smile on it's face. Children crying wondering where their parent are.

There were two sets of injured people. One set screamed "I just want to die!" because the pain was so great.

The next screamed "Please help me I'm dying!" The ones that cried for help are the ones that no one could help.

This was horrible, war can be a horrible thing. Behind the hospital shows soldiers were being dropped off and civilians being picked up but on the far end of the extraction point was a small stage where a soldier were talking to a bunch of people.

"What do you think he's talking about?" "I don't know Kon. But maybe we should find someone could get us some where safe." Kon ignored Corey's request and walked to the stage.

"We know this is a lot to ask you for now. But this is the best thing to do for country right now." Kon straying off caused Alex and Kin to follow.

"What is he talking about?" Kon asked the lady next to him. "He's a recruitment officer, he's asking people if they want to fight in the war."

Kon listened and so did Kin and Alex. "Many of your family and or friends have been taking from you and I know that's painful and you don't really don't know what to do but I have the perfect way to fill that gap that was left." "How?!" Alex screamed.

"Fight, join the U.S. army! Fight with us and we will push the Russian forces out of America and bring back our American pride! Do you have a reason to fight?"

Alex chuckled "More than a reason. My girlfriend was captured." "Then there's a special unit you should join."

Kin noticed what Alex was about to do and knew that Laney would kill him if he didn't try to stop him. "Hey Alex maybe you want think this out just a bit more?"

Alex gave a long stare. Kin got the message and knew he had to call Corey. "What's this special unit?" "Delta squadron."

Alex heard of the Delta squadron before but only in video games. He never thought he would have the chance to become one. Alex nodded but turned to hear Laney's voice.

"Alex what are you doing?!" "I'm going to save Friday." "No you're not! You're not getting yourself killed!"

Alex was still determine to fight and Laney couldn't stop him. She gave Corey a look, it only could mean help me.

But he did the exact opposite.

"If you go son, I'm coming." "What?!" Laney screamed. "You know I can't talk him out of this, I would do the same if it was you!" "I'm coming too!"

Nick came and raised his hand. "Me too!" Kin said. Followed by Kon. "Wait, someone needs to stay."

Corey was right, there needed to be a guy to protect the family. Everyone looked at Kon. "Awwww no! I'm not staying!" "Dude, you're the newest father, you should stay." Kon withdrew his comment and decided to stay.

"Alright guys, but come back in one piece." Laney couldn't believe what she was hearing, her husband her son and two of her best friends was about to risk their lives by serving in the army and more importantly Delta squadron.

"But- you can't-" "We'll be fine mom, we have to do this, I have to do this." Laney could fight no longer and stared at the ground. "Just come back home." "That's what I'm doing mom but I have to run those guys out first."

Laney nodded and started to cry, Mina held her shoulders and helped her walk to the helicopter. The boys accompanied them.

"Kon," Kin said about to cry. "Yea Kin?" "Take care of Eric for me?" "Will do brother." They gave each other one last hug.

"See you little guy." "By daddy." Eric said not really knowing where his father is going but he did ask. "Daddy, where are you going?" Kin didn't know a way to put this gently.

"Awwww, Daddy is going to fight the bad guys." "Like super man?" "Yea, like superman." He gave Kim and Eric one last kiss.

"You'll be okay?" "I'll be fine Corey, remember I'm the one who's going to be worrying. Come back home Corey, I want our child to see you in one piece."

Corey nodded and gave Laney a hug and rubbed her stomach and smiled. "How about you sis?" "I'll be okay, I even wanted to come but my place is at home."

Corey gave Trina one last hug and walked off. "You sure you want to do this Alex?" Trina asked Alex. "Right now I feel like I have no choice." Trina put him in a head lock and gave him a rub n the head.

"Remember, fight like I was there." "I will Trina, I will."

The girls and Kon waved as the cargo bay doors slowly closed enclosing the now divided family. But in the background you come hear the recruiter.

"Is their anyone else here who wants to join?" Two girls raised their hands and Corey remembered who they were. "Katie, Allie?!" "Corey!" They said in union.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on a transport plane?" "We're joining Delta force too!"

Wow that was surprising. They really do follow Corey wherever they go. As Corey, his groupies and the others got on the helicopter this inspired the crowd to enlist.

And even more surprising Alex's friends were seen in the crowd. Matt, Todd, Ruth, Ben and Ember stood in the crowd and screamed when they saw their friend.

"Dude how are you still alive?!" "Oh my God you're alive!" "We thought we would never see you again!" These were some of the comments they would say to Alex but then they asked where Friday was.

When they heard what had happened they were asked determined as Alex to get their friend back and signed up for Delta force.

In the cargo bay of the helicopter Corey, Nick, Kin, Alex, Allie, and Katie and Alex's friends sat with ten other men inside the helicopter. They were given bags that had their camouflage clothes.

They sat in silence, not much talk went between the ten men and Corey's gang. "So, does your dad know you joined?" Alex asked "Yea, he didn't want his little girls going but it didn't stop us." Allie replied.

"So, why do you want to join?" Alex asked, Allie didn't respond. It seemed like she was deeply hurt. "Sorry, our mom was executed right in the front of us."

Alex regretted asking the question. "I'm sorry, they toke Friday from me." "That's horrible." They couldn't continue before they knew it an instructor walked in the cargo bay.

"Alright people, when we touch down you follow me right? That is when you will be put through ten weeks of training."

Alex was shocked. "Ten weeks?! I have to save my girlfriend now!" "Don't worry, they can't kill her." "How do you know?! They killed their mother!"

The instructor looked at the two girls. "I know what you're felling right but we can't just give you a gun and call you Delta and go on this chase for your girl."

Alex started to calm down and sat down, he was acting a bit rash. "More than likely she's in a POW camp."

A red light engulfed the room with a red light. "60 seconds," The instructor turned back to Alex. "And by the way, they kill my mother."

Alex just silent said sorry and stood up. "3...2...1... welcome to the Delta mountains soldiers!"

* * *

**Me: That's so sad, I'm so evil.**

**Corey: Yes, yes you are!**

**Alex: It is cool that we get to fight in Delta squadron.**

**Me: Oh, by the way from now on I'll be giving something call weapon break down just so you'll know more what the guys are using and so I don't have to keep saying vaguely helicopter or tank. And by the way if you want to know more about the characters I made check my profile.**


	4. The Delta Mountains Tests

**Me: Hello my loyal fans and friends!**

**Kon: So what are the guys doing today?**

**Me: They are going to go through some very vigorous training!**

**Kon: I'm starting to fell better about staying home.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Delta mountains Tests**

* * *

(The Delta mountains are not real, this is a fictional story but some weapons are real. More than likely you are not selected to be in elite units such as this if you are a civilian and have never served before. Don't try this at home.)

"Move it you maggots! You expect a limo to take you off this plane?!" Although the rude and unexpected shouting everyone moved off the plane and followed the instructor.

"Look at all the fresh meat!" A soldier said as they walked past. "Shut it soldier! They're maggot, not fresh meat! Now give me 200 hundred push ups now on the double!"

The soldier whispered under his breath. "I'll give your wife 200 push ups." "What was that soldier?!" "Nothing sir!" The man said doing his push ups.

They were lead to the barracks, a large container lined with bunk beds and two draws next to the bed which was to hold the clothes for whoever accompanied it.

"Alright, this is where you sleep maggots." The group didn't respond and continued to follow the instructor through the next door down the hall.

They followed to a large building, two stories. "This the mess hall, you'll be eating here. Eat up, because when you're out on the field you'll be lucky to eat ants!" This seemed amusing for the instructor.

You can't blame him, you should see their faces. The next thing on the tour of the mountain is the firing range. Men firing a variety of weapons, pistols, shotguns, assault rifles you name it.

Due to the darkness you could barley see any of the men, only the flashes of the muzzles.

"This is where you maggots will be firing your weapons, just make sure you're pointing the muzzle away from you." "Real good advice." Kin said.

The tour lead to the airfield, the motor pool (The place where the tanks are held), the general's quarters and the HQ.

They eventually got back to the barracks around 10:00pm. "Rest up maggots, we have a very hard day ahead of us tomorrow. Any questions?"

One of the men who came with everyone asked "Why do you keep calling us maggots?" "It's a training exercise, if you want me to stop calling maggot then pass my exam. Lights out!"

Flipping the light switch left the recruits in darkness. Alex called top bunk with Nick, Corey got bottom as Kin got top. Katie and Allie got one bunk.

Alex looked towards Kin and smiled, knowing Kin show how smuggled his gadgets inside. He was just playing video games.

The night was tough on Alex, he couldn't catch much sleep.

At 5:00 in the morning the instructor came and blew a horn walking everyone up in the barrack. Alex and Kin fell out of the top bunk and Corey and Nick hit their heads.

"Rise and shine maggots! Today is training!" "Today? More like tonight! I didn't even know there was such a thing as 5:00am!"

Amused, with a smile on his face the instructor waved to get ready. Even opened the bags that was given to them and found boots, cameo pants and plain green shirt.

But some people had to accessorize. Alex tied a blue bandana around his right arm. Corey did the same but around his left ankle.

"Alright, my name is Sargent Tucker and that is how I am to be called other than sarge, understood?" A nodded was given. "Good, now collect you weapons as you walk out the door."

As everyone walked out they were handed a pistol named the Glock.

They were given a two mile jog, with their bags on. "I never jogged this far before in my life!" Nick said. "Dudes, I can't keep going, I'm going pass out!" "Keep jogging Kin, this is almost over!"

Corey inspiration kept everyone going and they crossed the two mile jog. "Good job maggots! Ready for the next four miles?" "NOOOOO!" They screamed. Sargent tucker toke the group through hell for the physical fitness test.

But now there's the mental tests...

During their well deserved nap two weeks after that two mile jog and other physical tests Tucker kicked down the door at 3:00am and fired his weapon to the roof.

"All of you would be dead by now, that will be all." He said walking out. As they thought that he wouldn't brother again he came in and did the same thing two minutes later.

"You guys really need to learn." The next morning they got up for night training missions.

"You are to separate into teams of three and find the flags positioned in the goner forest. Defend, protect and bring the flags back to HQ."

No one bothered to ask why, they were too scared.

Corey, Alex and Nick was one team, Katie, Allie and Kin was another and others. They were given assault rifles given the name the M4 Carbine.

**Weapon Break Down: M4 Carbine**

**A shorter and much lighter version of the M16A2. It is gas operated that is magazine fed weapon that has a select fire option of semi-automatic, burst fire and fully automatic shoulder fired.**

**Much shorter than the M16A2 making close quarter combat much easier. But the version Corey and everyone else is using has telescoping sight with grip pod accept for Kin and Nick weapon that actually has a grenade launcher attachment**

They ran to a small cliff unknowingly and fell in taking some time to catch their breath. "Let's move guys, we need to find that flag!" Alex said picking up Corey.

They moved forward and heard gun shots. They toke cover behind a few trees and thought about their next move.

"Where's the fire coming from Nick?!" "I don't know! Wait," Nick toke out his lucky mirror and used it to peak at what was firing at them.

The mirror revealed that a few unmanned turrets were firing at them and with, what looked like real rounds.

Corey only said "Damn you Tucker!"

"Let's move ladies! I see the flag!" Kin was right, the small red flag sat on top of a small hill. "Wow, that was easy!" Katie said. "Yea... too easy." Allie saw that this was too easy. Way too easy.

"Kin wait!" Allie said holding him back. Allie hunch was right, Kin was about to step on a mine.

"Thanks Allie but come on this is a training mission. The mines can't be real." "You really want to step on a mine and find out?"

Kin looked at the mine and remembered that Sargent Tucker wouldn't make it easy for anyone.

"Maybe we should test it." Kin heed the girl's warning and toke a rock and threw it at the mine, at a safe distance of course.

The mine went off and looked all too real. A blank stare was given to each other as they thought this out.

"Come on Todd, you really want to be the last one back to base?" "No Ben, I just want to get back alive!"

Todd, Ben and Ruth walked through the forest looking for the flag. They didn't encounter anything big for 20 minutes and started to think that they were going in a circle.

"We're getting no where!" Ruth said. "Wait everyone quiet, do you hear that?"A whistling noise echoed in the air and then a bang.

"Mortars!" Ben screamed indicating to everyone that could hear to run and that is what they did.

"So what's your name?" "Jack, Jack Marker." "First time serving?" Ember, the social butterfly asked.

"No, just like you guys who think we could do this on the first attempt." They walked in silence as Ember, Matt and Jack looked around.

Next thing you hear is barking.

"Awwww man, we walked back to base!" Jack said thinking they walked back to base. "Dude, we are no where near base right now."

The barking got louder. "Then what is that barking?" Movement could be seen in the treeline.

"Hunting dogs! Open fire!" They fired at the tree line hitting a dog that only made them more mad. "Run!" "No, we stand and fight!" They continued to fire and hit dog after dog.

Now back to Corey.

"Do these things ever run out of bullets?!" "I don't think so! Besides we have bigger problems!" Nick pointed as he noticed that the turrets were guarding a blue flag.

"I got an idea! I cover you guys and you sneak behind and get the flag!" Corey and Nick nodded got ready to run.

"Covering fire!" Alex screamed and fired back at the turrets 'deactivating' one and kept firing. Corey and Nick ran around and could see the flag in arms length.

Corey tried to quietly get the flag but broke a stick in the process. A turret heard the sound and swiveled around. Corey fell back and fired his pistol only leaving a mark.

Nick finished off all the turrets with a grenade from his grenade launcher. "Let's get back to base." Nick gave his hand to Corey to help him up.

"Hmmmm." Kin hummed as he thought about his next move. "We could throw rocks along a path clearing it." Katie suggested.

"No, that wouldn't give a 100% chance of it being completely clear." "How about finding another route?" "That will take too long." "So what do you suggest?" The girls said in union.

Kin hummed again. "I have a crazy idea, I saw it in a movie once but it's pretty risky." Kin walked towards the mine field and pulled out his knife.

"What are you doing?" "Cover me!" They did as they were told and surveyed the area with their weapons.

Kon crawled on the ground and scoped ground with his knife moving along the ground. He constantly gabbed the ground with his knife and kept a straight line towards the flag.

"What are you doing?!" Kin didn't respond and kept moving. He seemed to find a path with no mines but when he jabbed the ground and felt something in the ground. He pulled his knife up and found the mine.

He carefully put it to the side and continued forward and got to the hill and got the flag. On his way back he picked up the mine and showed the girls.

He threw the mine back and exploded followed by more explosions of the other mines.

"Keep running, don't get caught in the trees!" Ben screamed as he jumped across a ditch.

"We can't keep running!" "We just have to get out of the area!" Todd said. They ran pasted falling trees and exploding sky and saw the flag just up ahead and purple flag.

"There it is!" Ruth said pointing. She grabbed the flag and just then they got out of range as they stopped to catch their breath.

"Everyone okay?" Todd asked. "Fine." Ruth said. "Just a bit shaking up. Let's get out of here so I can give Sargent Tucker a piece of my mine."

"Keep firing!" "How many are there!" Matt, Jack and Ember continued to fire at the dog advancement as they got closer and closer.

A dog jump on top of Matt and tried to bit off his head. He held the dog by it neck and fired his pistol at the other dogs. When a window was open he fired his pistol at the dog's neck killing it.

"I think that's all of them." Ember said exhausted. "This sucks, we didn't even find our flag yet!" Matt toke a harder look at the dog that had him by the neck.

The dog had on some sort of jacket that held a green flag. "Guys! We've got our flag, let's go."

When everyone got back to base they were greeted by a laughing Tucker. "You Bastard! We could have died! Live rounds, real mines, mortars and wild dogs?!" You could see a guy in the background being attacked by one of the dogs.

"This is simply to make you the best soldiers in the world." "So what's so funny?!" Corey screamed at the Sargent. "That I thought most of you here would have giving up a long time ago and I must say, I am impressed.

Another annoyed comment was about to leave Corey's mouth but to here impressed from Tucker is rare.

"You showed the least amount of potential anyone here ever came with and you did better than most of the people here. Good job soldiers."

Tucker actually called them soldiers instead of maggots. This was a serious achievement.

"Maybe you should go to the mess hall and get some grub." Corey smiled and walked to the mess hall as everyone followed.

"So guys, this is Jack the new part of the family!" They accepted Jack pretty quickly, he is a pleasant guy.

They exchanged stories of how they overcome the defenses and went to bed not before a web cam with the family back home.

Laney and everyone else got a house in London. They thought the U.S. wasn't all that safe.

But the guys training and graduation toke 12 more weeks to finish and by that time they became full fledged Delta soldiers and carry the mark of Delta Squadron.

Kin became a tactician, Alex, Nick, became firemen (Just ordinary soldiers.) Todd is a machine gunner. Allie and Katie became snipers. Ruth, Jack and Ember are scouts and Ben is apart of the artillery squad but last but not least Corey is leader of the whole group.

But the real thing is their first mission.

* * *

**Me: Wonder what is your first mission is going to be.**

**Nick: you enjoy this do you?**

**Me: Yep.**


	5. Captain Corey

**Me: Sup everyone! I hope you're ready for this chapter because it's going to be full of action!**

**Nick: And how far has the Russians gotten in America?**

**Me: Good question, They pretty much have all the territory behind Wisconsin to Alabama moving down in a straight line.**

**Nick: Someone has been doing his homework.**

**Me: That reminds me, in this story there is no racism intended. It's just a story. And by the way, Corey and the gang have gone through advanced training now, I didn't want to bore you.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Captain Corey**

* * *

Corey sat on his bunk bed reading a magazine, waiting for Alex to call for him. Seconds felt like hours that Corey would graduate from Delta training.

"God, this is taking forever." He said giving a sigh. Corey has done well in the program. He's scored himself with an automatic promotion when he graduate. He'll become a Sargent.

Alex, he's shown interest in all weaponry and carries many varieties with him. But he still seems to be upset about Friday's capture, even if it was seven months ago.

But the good news is that they've found the location of where she's been held. So there is some perks of being good friends with Tucker after all.

A detention facility deep in enemy territory with heavy defenses. Way out of reach...for now.

But there is bad news with Laney. Remember, she was pregnant? Well not any more. She had twins.

What? Not bad news? Well sorry, one girl and one boy. Named Madison and Mason.

Madison already shows she'll have Corey's hair and so does Mason. But the rest of the features are mostly Laney's.

Corey was determined as everyone to get back home safely and in one piece I might add. As the seconds rolled by Corey heard footsteps, were they of Alex?

"Sup Core." Nope, just Kin. "When will the ceremony begin?" "Hold your horses dude they're still setting up. Tucker says right after the ceremony we're being dispatched. More than likely we're not going to see this place again."

This sort of sadden Corey. This place was his home for Corey and the gang for seven long and agonizing months. Now is home is probably going to be under a tank for shade.

"Guys," Alex finally arrived "It's time." and they walked to the graduation ceremony stage.

"At ease, today I have many great men and woman come together for the good of this country and strive to prove themselves worth of wearing the Delta tags. Out of 200 the 60 men standing before me showed vigor, strength, talent and expertise. So today, I no longer call you maggots, but gentlemen."

"As I call your name walk to the top of the stage to receive your tag." Corey couldn't wait for his tag to be given. He would now hold the mark of a true Delta trooper.

"Nick Mallory," The crowd clapped as the man walked up on the stage with a smile on his face. As he received his tag you could tell the excitement on his face.

"Alex Murphy," Alex walked up and shook Tuckers hands. "Ben Miller," Shaking seem all to eager to receive his tag.

"Ember Flint," Decided to give Tucker a hug which sort of brother Ben but he was so happy to receive his tag that he didn't care.

"Ruth Miller," Corey and the guys decided to play a prank screaming "Shy Girl no More!" Been supportive at the same time.

"Matt Ferguson," Tucker said messing up the kids head when he received it. "Kin Kurjira," Tucker meant to say it wrong, no one around camp could get his last name right.

"And lastly Todd Dreamer." Corey almost screamed. "Just kidding, come up here Riffin." Todd and Corey ran up on the stage pushing each other on the way trying to get in the front.

"Hey, hey, boys! There's plenty of tags!" They got their tags almost tackling Tucker. They all saluted and had another party before they will be dispatched from Delta mountain.

The nest day Corey and Alex got up early about six and brought their weapons to the firing range.

"So why did you bring me here Corey? We could have done target practice yesterday." "I know but, I couldn't sleep. Too excited."

They started firing at the moving dummy targets. "So has Tucker the mission order?" "Actually Tucker doesn't give us our orders, the president does." "Straight from the top huh?" "Yep." Corey said hitting a target causing it to fall.

"As Delta troopers we kinda do the missions people in the marines or the seals aren't stupid enough to do." "You seen the mission?" "Yea, it's pretty much suicide."

On that note Corey ran out of ammo and tapped his holster for another magazine but didn't find one. He sighed and started to walk to ammo cache with Alex in tow.

"So, the marines, the seals and everyone else on our side is holding the line but we're spread thin so the president has authorized operation 'Arrow Head'."

Alex felt the complexity of the situation. All of America is relying on this one team of probably 100 guys and girls.

"So, we're going to annoy the Russian army by driving right through their lines making a charge and giving Russia a serious pain in the neck. Their comfort of being able to move through America freely will be gone and they'll focus on us."

"That's were the suicide comes in right?" "Yep, being behind Russian lines we won't be able to acquire any support. The most we can get is an airstrike and that's no grantee. We'll fight our way in and take most of thee heat as the main force moves forward." "Well your right, it is suicide."

Corey shook his head and chuckled knowing that's exactly what it is. The sun finally rose and Tucker called for the men about to go on the mission.

"Alright, we all know what we all have to do?" They shouted for the Tucker's reassurance. "Good now as a company you'll need a company name."

**(A company, in military terms, is a unit of 80 to 225 soldiers usually given a name and commanded by a Captain.)**

"Your company name is Golden Arrow and your Captain should be here now." A soldier came running in the room, he didn't seem much of the leading type. He whispered something into Tucker's ear.

"What?! Then who's going lead one of the most important missions in U.S. history?!" The soldier just shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright, apparently your Captain has been killed in an operation so we have no one to lead the operation. So, I guess in a couple of months we can get another Captain." "We don't have a months!" Corey shouted.

"What do you want me to do? I can't just send you all out there without without any guidance." "I'll lead!" A gasped was replied. Corey was only a Sargent, he couldn't take on the responsibility that quickly. Or can he?

"You really want me to promote you to Captain just like that? The president will have my head!" "Either that or let Russians have America!" Tucker gave a sigh and nodded and gave Corey the tag of a Captain.

"Just don't screw up." "I won't." Corey walked out and everyone followed including Tucker.

"You'll be using a variety of weapons and armor. So pay attention!"

**Weapon Break Down: Bradley Fighting Vehicle (BFV), M1 Abrams tank, The AH-64 Apache and The UH-60 Black Hawk**

**The BFV- is an armored personnel carrier that can transport scout or infantry at the same time suppressing enemy units. The Bradley is designed to keep up with other tanks most importantly the Abram tank.**

**The M1 Abram tank- is is the heaviest tank in the world that is made for modern ground war fighting. Being the main battle tank it his the ability to destroy other tanks and keep moving even shooting down aircraft!**

**The AH-64 Apache- is a four blade attack helicopter that was created to replace the older Bell YAH-63 that is piloted by a two man crew. It is equipped with a 30mm M230 chain gun, hellfire missiles and lastly night vision.**

**And lastly the UH-60 Black Hawk- is mainly a utility helicopter designed to transport and protect themselves and whoever they are dropping off. Equipped with an M230 chain gun usually mounted at the doors his helicopter can serve other jobs such as medical-evac, ground attack etc.**

"Alright did everyone get that?" Half of the company was sleeping already and was woken up by someone who was next to them.

"Whatever, everyone get in your posts and don't die." Everyone ran to their vehicles which was mostly the Bradley tanks and they saluted to Tucker one last time as they made their way down the mountain.

When they got to the base of the mountain they could see the small forest in front of them, no gun shots but just complete silence accept the drone noise of the tanks engines.

"Alright people, forward!" Corey shouted as the convoy moved forward.

* * *

**Me: Nice, short though huh?**

**Corey: I can't believe that I'm captain!**

**Alex: You're telling me.**


	6. The Ambush

**Me: Hello everyone! Ready for this chapter? Now this one has the real action, hope your ready to be at the edge of your seat for chapter 6! Oh and I don't think I ever said where the 'delta mountains' are. It's in Michigan and remember, this is a fictional place!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Ambush**

"_We'll give you a medal a body bag or both." -Delta_

* * *

Don't let the title fool you. This is no tree or plant you dig up for your first date. You should remember from the last time you saw everyone that Corey's company name is Golden Arrow.

Now that they finished with their training they now began their push into enemy territory with three objectives:

1. Punch a hole straight towards Washington DC to withdraw the President.

2. Distract the enemy allowing main forces to push forward.

3. And lastly decrease the enemy's morale by making it hard to move around.

With a convoy made almost completely out of steel Golden Arrow or nick named Arrow company drove from Michigan to their first contact point, Chicago going around the Lake Michigan. They traveled with a M1 Abram taking point (forward position) and one all the way in the back and two in the middle with the Bradleys covering the rest of the space.

But the air force traveled in arrow head formation with an Apache on point and one for said end of the arrow. The four black hawks make up the rest.

They drove in their giving positions and were coming towards a small suburb, badly damaged. As they came closer and closer to the first contact point the six man fire team sat in a Bradley tank talking.

"Scared?" Corey asked Alex. "Nah, rumors say Russians can't hit the side of a barn." "All we got to worry about is RPG's. I'm not getting blown up man." Kin said laughing.

Then a bang halted the convoy and a constant knocking by bullets rattled the tanks. They couldn't move, more than likely that bang was a RPG.

**Weapon Break Down: The RPG**

**The Rocket Propelled Grenade or RPG is a shoulder fired anti-tank missile launcher that has an explosive war head are most effective against Armored personal carriers such as The BFV.**

"Sir, what do we do?" The driver asked Corey. "Tell every on the comms that we put it in reverse and then engage!"

The driver did as he was told and everyone backed up. No one was killed from the RPG explosion but a Bradley is slightly damaged.

"Open the door, let's move!" The door opened as the Bradley continued to fire as Corey, Kin Alex, Matt, Nick and Allie ran out of the Bradley and towards the gunfire taking cover behind an advancing Abram tank.

Allie looked up and saw that the helicopters couldn't help the gang. The RPG threat is too great and they run the risk of being shot down if they engaged.

The Abram tank moved slowly forward as they started to come back to the ambush area and eventually came to a stop. Corey had to do this on his own.

Again, the bullets rattled the tank but it didn't move. It knew it had it's Captain right behind it and fired back at potential spots where the enemy would be.

Alex rushed to a building avoiding being fired at and covered everyone else as they ran into the building. It was a small home, two stories, a badly destroyed one I should say. There were gaping holes in the walls and small fires.

"Wow, Russians don't like to clean." Nick said. "Let's get to the roof and to a vantage point." Allie said still looking through her scope.

They walked up the stairs silently so they could detect any sound made by any one. Nothing, but when Corey walked up the last set of stairs a machine gun fired over his head.

He should be lucky to have a head!

"Enemy machine gun, throw flash bangs now!" Corey and Alex threw their flash bang blinding the machine gunner giving everyone time to get in cover.

"Fire!" Alex said and they fired back at the man but didn't hit him. When the fire let up he began to fire. But it seemed like he wasn't running out of ammo any time soon.

"We're getting destroyed, anyone have a beat on him?!" Kin said taking cover. Nick pulled out his mirror and line it up with his weapon and fired. It got him in the shoulder.

Good enough to hurt him enough that gave everyone time to fire back and kill him.

"Move up!" Corey yelled and they ran up another set of stairs to the roof. When they got to the roof they found two men loading a RPG. They fired and killed the two and toke the RPG and the bag of rockets next to it.

"Alex, man that RPG, Nick, load it, Allie, get to a sniper's position and destroy targets. Kin, Matt me are going to the second house." Kin, Matt and Corey walked back down the stairs and were back to the door where they entered the building.

But the tank wasn't there. They would have to run across the street completely unprotected. Corey peered his head from the corner to see if they would have any chance of making it across.

There were about three guys just waiting for someone dumb enough to run across the street. It wasn't going to be easy getting past.

"Anybody got any bright ideas?" "Nope." Kin said. "Maybe I can cover you guys and you make a run for it?" "Alright Matt, but don't miss." "Ha, I never miss."

Corey count down and they ran and Matt fired at the three men. He hit one and the other ducked giving Matt a chance to get by.

They got inside the building. An old run down house that didn't even have a door. They aimed at the stairs hearing someone's footsteps. A man frantically tired to get down the stairs but didn't notice the three armed men staring at him.

"Pozhaluysta, ne strelyat! (Please don't shoot!)" "What?!" Matt said running up to the Russian. "Pozhaluysta!" "What?! I can't understand you!" Matt said and shoot him in his leg and slammed his weapon on his head.

"Matt, I thought you took Russian?" Corey asked. "I did." they moved slowly up the stairs until they got to the roof. They found three men, not knowing of their presence, loading a mortar tube.

They fired and shot all killing two but one got hit in his arm. He rushed forward and jumped on Kin.

He quickly pulled out his large combat knife but Corey shoot him before he got the chance.

"Alright, Matt on the mortar, I'm loading, Kin watch the flank." Everyone carried out their commands without question.

Matt aimed at another roof filled with enemy soldiers. They noticed and were too frighten to fire back. Corey loaded the tube and it launched hitting the roof with precision.

They continued the bombardment until they noticed their were no more mortars. Kin started to fire down the stairs telling the boys it was about time to go.

"Let's move!" "Not this way Core, there's to many of them!" "Then how are we getting out of here?!" Kin shrugged and returned to firing leaving Matt and Corey to figure out their next move.

"We need to call the black hawks to pick us up." "Right." Matt pressed his head set and call for the black hawks. "ETA four minutes!" "We won't survive four minutes!" "Guys!" Kin screamed as he was becoming overwhelmed. The guys returned fire and ran out of ammo.

"Last mag!" "Come on you slow pilot!" They all ran out of ammo and the enemy saw their chance to return fire.

They walked up the stairs, but Corey, Kin and Matt were ready for them. Corey hid behind the wall with his rifle holding it like a baseball bat ready to swing. Kin and Matt stood behind him ready to take action as well.

A man came through the door expecting a frontal assault but got a gun to the head killing him. The next man was more knowing and held Corey before he could hit him.

Corey and the man struggled giving the next couple to Matt and Kin. The next one came and trying to assist his friend but didn't notice Matt when he threw his weapon at him. He caught it out of the air felling quite smart but Matt kicked him off the roof before he could celebrate.

Kin pulled out his knife and stabbed the other guy as he ran threw the door. Kin then tackled the other and got in a fist fight. Matt held another man back and reached he pistol and fired at him in his stomach.

As they fought with their bare hands the Black Hawk finally arrived. A few men jumped off the helicopter and on the roof and helped Corey and the others fend off the men.

They helped them on the Black Hawk because they were quite hurt and they toke off back to the convoy that held a defensive perimeter far from the suburb. Katie laid on a tank looking through her scope watching the extraction team getting Corey and the others.

She fired at a few smart guys thinking they could take down the Black Hawk when Katie was watching it. She killed about three guys and was quite pleased as the Black Hawk came back.

"Hello, captain. Had fun?" "Oh it was quite a blast Katie but if you would excuse me I would like to a have a conversation with the medic." The soldier holding Corey up walked with him to the medic.

But overall with the conflict and bullets flying no Delta troopers were killed. Corey, Matt and Kin were bruised but fine.

But the battle was won and now Arrow company could advance to the next part of their journey. But what will be in store?

* * *

**Wow, Corey and the gang survived the first attack! By the way, did you like the quote? I thought of it when I was watching star wars. You think they'll survive the next? **

**Corey: Yes?**

**Alex: Of course?**

**Me: Maybe.**


	7. Who's Black?

**Hello again viewers! Alright today's chapter is going to be three of our favorite Delta members. That's right, Alex, Katie, and Nick. Let's see what mission they'll be sent on!**

**Nick: Why me?**

**Me: I don't know, it's just you!**

**Nick: No matter, I'm too sexy to die.**

**Me: Right... on to the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Who's Black?**

"_War does not determine who is right- but who is left." -Bertrand Russell_

* * *

The convoy screeched to a halt as they came to the center of another small community filled with small houses that use to fill small happy families but now empty with gaping holes, or not standing at all. It was over looked by a large city.

The tank's opened with tired soldiers walking out. They weren't expecting a fight. This zone was cleaned the other day by the air units Corey had at his command.

But, for now, this place was going to turn into their homes for the night. Corey, Alex, Allie, and Katie walked house to house about four houses down and kicked down the doors checking for any hostiles.

Corey claimed a house for his own and invited everyone in. No one lived in the houses and probably won't any time soon so they toke their leave and got comfortable.

"Make a defensive perimeter around here and take shifts." Corey said to the tank commander and he waved his hand around the air and moved along.

The helicopters touched down forming a perimeter for themselves. As Corey and the gang looked around the two story house it was pretty clean and intact. Only a few holes.

"Guess the Russians didn't fool around here for long." Kin said. "Guess they don't like Iowa that much." Nick said kicking a fallen lamp off a couch and taking a seat.

Kin went straight for the fridge. Hoping something was in there. "Dude, more than likely everything in there has gone bad." "The fridge is still on man. No way!"

Kin shouted when he found loads of frozen meat in the freezer. "Dude, there's chicken, steaks, everything in here!" "Wonder if they have a grill to come with that." Allie said smiling.

Kin was obviously annoyed with eating rations of canned meat and gum for days on end. He got the meats and set them on the table going in the backyard swearing that he saw a grill.

Corey laughed as he saw he friend with this desperate attempt for a meal. There couldn't be a grill, there's no garage or anywhere to put it. So Corey thought of a better idea than a grill.

"Hey Kin, get in here!" Kin came jogging back. Corey toke a cushion from the couch and broke the cabinet doors made from wood and toke out a lighter and threw it on the pile.

It started a fire. Corey then got few sticks and stabbed the meats and handed it to everyone. They had a little barbecue right in the house, even if it was a fire hazard.

"All I need is a drink right now." Ben said crossing his legs. "Well I saw a bottle of wine in the cabinet." Kin said pointing at it. "Will it get me drunk?" "Probably." "Then it's good enough for me!"

They had their fill of wine a meat and woke up the next morning ready for a fight. And that's what they'll get.

Corey woke up to some rumbling. He stood up thinking that one of the tanks pasted by. He walked to one of the Bradley tank's driver, Jack, sitting where the gun would be fired.

"What's that rumbling dude?" "I have no idea man, maybe a tremor." "In Iowa?" Then a pile of dirt flew in the sky, then a house was torn apart by an explosion of some sort.

"What the-" Was all Jack could say before the tank exploded sending Corey flying. The explosion woke everyone else up and killed Jack. They got into defensive positions but saw no contacts approaching.

"What was that?!" "Take cover!" "Medic!" Were just a few things being shout in the air. Corey was pulled back in the house and slapped awake by Alex.

"Corey, wake up!" "I'm up, I'm up! What happened?" "You were knocked out by an explosion. We need orders now!" Corey shook his head and nodded.

He got up and put his helmet back on and ran outside with everyone else following him.

"Everyone, fall back to position 43!" "You heard the Captain, get in the tanks!" "There's no time! Just run!"

The soldiers ran almost keeping up with the tanks and got to a position where it seems that they are out of range.

Position 43 is a large hill that gave the men the high ground advantage that could also hide the aircraft. Covered by trees, rocks, and the tanks Corey's men looked back to engage the enemy.

There was no enemy.

"There's no one there!" One soldier said. "Then who destroyed that house and the Bradley?!" Another said. "It probably was artillery fire from the city, we need to take it out."

Corey thought for a moment but his men were blurting out ideas. "We could fire at potential positions." "No, if we're out of range, they're out of range." "How about storming the position?" "No, they'll pick us off before we get near them."

A light bulb appeared over Corey's head, he was annoyed and threw the things aside. "We're going to distract the enemy as we send a small team to capture their artillery. We'll destroy the enemy and have some new toys to play with."

The men cheered and they piled in the tanks as Corey picked who was going to engage the artillery.

"Nick, Alex, Katie. I want you to take those artillery positions and hold them until the cavalry arrives. Remember, your call sign is broken arrow" They saluted and they piled on a free black hawk and toke off towards the city.

Alex held on to the door as they approached the building and swung out the door holding his weapon letting it swing outside the door. Then the pilot slowed down at a tall building, at least 80 floors.

They jump through the glass and tumbled rolled and aimed. A couple of soldiers came running into the large room firing at the three. The Black Hawk turned showing it's Gatling gun and it's gunner and it fired killed them all.

"You're good Broken arrow 1." "Thanks gunner 3-4, let's move." Corey talked to Alex through head set. "Alright Broken Arrow, we are engaging the enemy 30 clicks from your position, get those artillery emplacement down."

Alex moved forward as the Black Hawk circled around the building looking for targets. Alex toke point as they turned around a corner finding two men talking.

They fired and moved forward finding a room filled authentic, priceless stuff. Paintings, drawings, statues everything!

But this, of all places, was were they decided to established the artillery guns. Their was five men, they weren't armed accept for one man armed with a small pistol. He didn't seem like an ordinary soldier.

He just stood their and smoked his cigar, he was very muscular and spoke in a very heavy Russian accent.

"Put your hands up!" Nick shouted. It was a smart move, you don't wanna fire at guys holding explosive war heads unless you got some distance between you and them.

"So this is the famous Delta force that thinks they could stop the Russian advance? Pathetic." "Screw this, fire!" Alex said and they fired at the men. The muscular man grabbed one of the soldiers and held him in front of him causing him to be killed protecting himself.

"Whoa." Nick said stunned someone would do that. "Who are you?" Katie asked. "Call me Black, Mr. Black." He shot the window behind him with the pistol and jumped holding onto the edge getting to the other floor bellow.

"Nick, stay here! Katie come with me!" Alex swiftly followed him with Katie right behind him and they gain access to the other floor. Another museum, filled with wall hangings.

"Keep this slow, he could be anywhere hiding behind any of these things." They slowly walked forward looking from left to right, a constant sweeping motion.

It was eerie, knowing that each step could be their last. It was pretty quiet sense the artillery piece was captured. Nick was probably already taking it apart with the help of the Black Hawk gunner.

Step by step they came closer to the door. Nothing, just wall hangings and eerie silence. They came into the hall checking their corners and peering around walls. Nothing, he was gone.

"Great we let him get away." Then he appeared out of no where, comfortable on the wall. They acted and aimed at him, he wasn't worried at all about getting a bullet in his brain.

"Get down now!" "Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Black used his finger and pushed Alex's gun down, out of his face.

"Why?" "See, I hold all the cards on you Alex." "How do you know my name?!" "That Friday girl talks a lot. All you have to do is slap hard enough and you're good."

"I'll kill you!" "Alright then Alex, kill me! But know this! If I die by being shot by anyone in your company I have already giving my soldiers back at her POW camp to have her executed."

Alex was filled with rage, he couldn't kill him. So what could he do? Black simply walked to the other room but as soon as he got to the door two bullets entered the wall over him. Black brushed the pebbles off of him.

"Wrong move, boy." Alex tackled Black into another room but Black threw him off into the room. Katie tried to follow but Black locked the door.

"I'm sorry but I have to borrow your friend for a bit." Katie tried to kick down the door but it didn't go down. It is a museum, those doors are almost tank proof.

Black turned to see Alex switched his assault rifle for dual swords. Black cracked a nearby glass which held another sword and got in his position.

"You said if you died by being shot, how about being cut in half?!" Alex jumped forward ready and prepared for battle but the question is-

Will he succeed?

* * *

**This Black guy sounds like some seriously bad news for the gang. Wonder if Friday will be okay.**

**Friday: You gave them orders to execute me?!**

**Me: Yep, what a good friend I am!**

**Friday: You're a dead man!**

**Me: No, you are.**


	8. Swords

**Hello again my friends and fans I know you are ready to see what happens to Alex and Friday and the gang and find out who's Mr. Black! Now, I tried to find Alex and Black prefect swords but that was a fail.**

**So I got a fictional character's swords. So, I thought of TMNT. The new one and I picked Leonardo's dual swords but I just made up Black's sword. Now let's do this!**

**Alright, ready...set...Presenting!**

**Chapter 8: Swords**

"_Only the dead have seen the end of war." -Plato_

We left Alex and Mr. Black in a stand off. They stared at each other, Black's face had no emotion. It was sort of determined but still blank and pale.

But Alex, his body and mind was consumed in anger but deep down he was scared out of his mind.

There is a lot riding on this. What if Black was telling the truth? What if he did give the order to have Friday executed if he was killed? All these emotions ran through Alex's mind and almost caused him to get rid of that meat what he ate.

But he couldn't let nerves keep him back now, Mr. Black could easily cut him in half if he wasn't careful.

Alex, yielding two katanas one held in each hand. But Black held the solo captain sword. A thin weapon that could be taken as a sword used for fencing.

Alex jumped and spun in the air using the two swords to land on Black's sword. He was pushed back in the air and half way across the room to land on top of a large table. Black was able to do this with his hand behind his back.

"You sure you want to fight me boy?" "Jump off a building!" The muscular man didn't take that comment nicely and ran forward cutting the table in half causing Alex to lose his balance.

"Sloppy, allowing your guard down." Alex yelled and slashed he blades down at Black. Black keep slowly stepping back as Alex fought back.

He avoided all of Alex's attacks and had a smirk on his face in the process. The room was almost completely silent accept for the blades of the opponents singing as they touched each other.

Alex gained confidence with each strike but it didn't seem Black was worried at all of getting cut in half.

Black didn't fight back, only avoided the attacks Alex gave, never getting Alex's swords anywhere near him.

"Sloppy, sloppy, sloppy. You let anger move the sword but not control it!" Black almost seemed like Alex's personal coach. What type of evil villain gives the hero advice?

But Black was right. Alex trained with swords since he was 10 taking fencing. But he allowed anger to fuel his fight and his drive to kill Black.

But it's almost like he needed the anger. Although they only been fighting around 5 minutes Alex arms would have been tired long ago but that drive for Friday presence again is pretty great.

How romantic.

Alex jumped and the air slashed down to Black sword again forming an x in mid flight but Black pushed him back again. He land on his feet and posed.

"You must really love this girl, I would have already killed you by now." Alex yelled sounded like a very annoyed bear.

Corey called from Alex headset and warned him. "Alex, do not kill Black! I repeat, don't kill Black! He has a det-" Alex toke off the headset and smashed it to the ground.

"And you're reckless? Not surprising." Alex yelled again and ran forward to confront Black again.

"Dang it Alex! Everyone mount up, we are going to get Corporal Alex and the others!"

Allie and Matt walked up to Corey wondering why they had to be picked up by the convoy.

"Because Allie, that building is rigged to explode."

Katie ran up the hallway with Nick turning to remember which room held Alex and Black. They confronted a hallway lined with blank and undetailed doors that had no indication that held the two.

Nick tried his luck with the closes door and kicked it down almost immediately. But lay on the next side was a gaping hole that carried four stories down.

Nick almost fell from the door with Katie catching him with only seconds to spare. "You really sure you wanna kick another door down?!" Katie said pulling him up and closing the door.

"Fine, I'll be a little more careful mom." Nick walked to the next door very calm and swung it open. Only to fine ten very surprised Russian soldier get up and run towards the door.

Nick shut the door and fired making a line of bullet holes probably killing everyone inside.

"Okay, ladies next." "You're unbelievable." Katie walked to the next door and kicked it down finding Alex and Black in a heated battle. Alex obviously losing didn't notice the door slammed down and kept fighting making it difficult for Nick to fire.

It would make no sense firing, what if he was hit, how would he explain that to Corey? 'I felt lucky'?

"Dammit Alex get down!" This distracted Alex giving Black an opening to slice down sending Alex back hitting Katie and Nick to the ground. On instinct, they quickly pulled out their pistols and aimed but Black pulled out a device.

"Stop right there. Shoot me and we all die." "Who the hell is this guy?!" Nick asked just meeting Black.

"What do you want Black?! What does Russia want with America?! Why do you and your people hate us so?!" Katie said very annoyed between the rivalry of Russia and America.

"Ask your damn President. The world doesn't need democracy! Hell, we don't even want it. All the world needs is protection." "But from who, who do we need protection from?!" Alex asked.

"Ourselves." On that note Black pushed the trigger for the bombs and the 80 floor building of concrete and steel shook so violently you'll think the Moon just hit the earth.

The building slowly tilted to the side about to hit the next building right next to it. Even in all of the shaking, Black still wasn't phased.

But, like an angel, something appeared right behind Black to save him. The MI-24 Hind.

**Weapon Break Down: Mi-24 Hind**

**A fighter and assault helicopter the Hind has the ability to transport 8 soldiers at once. This helicopter is packed full of weaponry and is nick named the flying tank.**

"If you survive this Alex, I might just have some competition after all. And don't worry about your little friend, she'll be safe. For now."

Two men swung from the doors and broke threw the windows to assist black inside the helicopter. They tried to follow but failed. The Hind spun around and flew off to leave Alex and the others to die in the building.

"We are not dying in this place! Follow me!" Alex turned and ran out the door down the hallway with the Katie and Nick in tow.

The building was getting really close and they knew they wouldn't survive that impact. Corey and the others watched in shock outside as the build began falling towards the other 80 story building. By now, the building Alex was in was about 80 degrees slanted.

Alex, still running with his swords, was sort of heading in the wrong direction.

"Black Hawk 3 this is broken arrow 1, we need you to pick us up at the next building!" "Sir don't you mean the building that is falling?" "Just do it!"

He didn't ask question and circled around the next side of the other build that was about to be tackled by it's follow neighbor.

"Follow me!" "Out the window?!" "Yes Nick, out the damn window!" Alex jumped and slashed the window and was airborne with Nick and Katie following in his decent.

"We're going to die!" Nick said. "Shoot the windows and barrel role!" They responded and shot the windows and barrel rolled into the building ending up into separate rooms. They slammed into the doors and ended up into another hallway that rejoined them.

"Black Hawk 3 where are you?!" "We see you, head to your left and jump the window!"

They toke no time and began to run towards the window and broke through and onto the helicopter's floor.

The Black Hawk spared no time and moved away from the building watching it tackle the next.

"Pilot, follow that Hind." Alex pointed and the Black hawk went into pursuit.

**Yes, yes. I know I'm late. But it was good right? I'm starting a story of my own on fiction press so I was tied up so support on this story and on my new one coming out.**

**If you want to read just search my name (CarloMurphy1) on fiction press and read and review! And by the way the guest who keeps commenting 'make chapter eight' does not influence me to make a next chapter! Write some thing that helps the story.**


End file.
